Arctic Empire
by Sword-of-Solomon
Summary: Sally died at Alaska. Percy was taken im by an immortel. 17 years later, the demigod of Olympus undergo a scouting mission to investigate rumor about some warrior of the snow.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. This is the Sword of Solomon and this is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it**

 **Prologue**

Sally ran as fast as she can to avoid the monster that is chasing her. In her arm was a child,no older than 4 months old.

Her legs slowly failing her as she felt her strength drained. Her only regret is that her son will not make it out alive as she is at Alaska.

Unable to run any more she fall to the ground. She raise her head to see a figure clad in white armour. She slowly felt her life started to ebb from herself.

"Please, save my son" she said before slowly closing her eyes forever. The figure slowly look at child no a baby at the woman arms.

At the same time a hellhound, the same monster that have been chasing the woman started to close in after the figure

but as quick as lightning the man cut the beast down with a white sword.

At the same time another figure started to appear from the ocean. This figure is a

man wearing a hawaian shirt and look like a beach bum except for the fact that he has atrident in his hand.

"Unhand my son Koios" the man said

"You have no power here Poseiden. Do you think you stand a chance against me?" Koios asked.

"I don't care. As long as my son in danger I will do everything I can to protect him"said Poseiden.

Koios watch Poseiden at a new light. This is not a god that is power hungry but a father that will do everythin for the well being of his child. He look at Poseiden with a steely gaze.

"Even if I give your son back, do you think he can survive? He has no family left. His mother just die and you cannot look after him because of the Ancient Law" he stated.

Poseiden unable to argue with the logic sit down unable to come with a way that ensure his son survival.

" However, I came with a proposal. I will take care of your son if you allow me to adopt him as my grandson and the heir to the Northern Realm. This will definitely

ensure your aon safety" Koios said.

Poseiden was shocked. The Titan of the North did not just not attacking him when he is vulnurable but asked if he can adopt his son. Ther also the question about the Northern Realm but he will ask him later.

"Why are you doing this? You do not have anything to gain and I thought you hate Olympus" Poseiden asked.

"To tell you the truth, this child actually started to grow on me. This actually let me experience how it is to become a grandfather. I did not exactly have a good time with Leto's twin. And to answer your other queation, I no longer have a grudge with Olympus as I have a better and more fulfilling life than to care about some the leftover of the Titanomachy" Koios said while smiling at the thought of becoming a grandfather albeit to an adopted grandson but nevertheless his grandson.

Poseiden watch him warily before coming to the conclusion Koios has no intention of harming his son. This actually might be the best bet for his son survival. He looked at Koios in the eye before saying"Alright , you can adopt him but with several terms"

Koios stare at the god for a moment while stroking the hair of the sleeping infant before speaking " And what is your term?"

"You have to promise to the River Styx to take care of him the best as you can and you have to answer my questions"

"Alright, I swear by the River Styx that I will take care of Poseiden son as best asI can"

Poseiden let out a breath hedid not know have been holding. Relaxing himself he slowly asked the first thing in his mine.

"What exactly is the Northern Realm? Poseiden asked.

"I answer your question after I asked you answermy own question as the answer will be rather long.What is the name of this boy?" Koios asked genuinely.

Poseiden scratch his head before remembering his previous conversation with Sally.

"Perseus, Perseus Jackson. Now about my question and the answer you going to give me" Poseiden stated.


	2. The Summon and Quest to the North

**For all that have been reading my story I want to thank all of you for liking the story.** **The pairing of the story will be Percabeth,Jasper,Thaluke,Frazel, Reynico,Caleo,Bianca x Ethan and Zoe x Oc.** **I hope that you will give me some suggestion and yes I make Luke a good guy.** **For your information,the event of the story happen after the Blood of Olympus except without Percy. I make Nico the child of the prophecy as my favourite character after Percy is Nico. Bianca will be the same age as Nico If any of you asked**

 **The Summon And Quest To The North.**

Annabeth watch the sunset from her position at Half-Blood Hill. It has been a while since the demigod of Olympus able to relax without worrying about quest or war.

She sigh as she watch her friend interacting with each other. She wish she has a relationship like the rest of her friends. Her childhood crush,Luke is busy hanging out with his girlfriend,Thalia. The three of them had been friend when Luke and Thalia took her under their wings.

She ponder her gaze to another couple. Even though being the Praetor of New

Rome,it did not stop Reyna from having a relationship with Nico, the Ghost King himself. During rhe Titan War, Nico had led the Greek demigod in the battle of New York. Even being the son of Hades and a male did not stop him from leading the campers and huntress of Artemis(albeit grudgingly). Even Thalia,the daugter of Zeus and Luke,the oldest and the most experience camper follow Nico's order without hesitation. Though it probably not a surprise as Nico had built a reputation as the strongest demigod as even as inexperience as he was his power more than make up for that weakness. Combine with his deadly weapon skills, his nearly unstopabble. When he wielded his scythe he even able to stand face to face against titans and gods. His swordplay is also no joke as he was able to defeat Clarisse in a spar. The leader of Greek and leader of Rome dating did help to unite the two camp better.

Another interesting pairing was probably another greek and rome pairing which happen to be Jason,son of Jupiter and Thalia full blooded brother and Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite that didn't act like her siblings. To think that their relationship actually caused by a fake relationship that Hera put them in. They are the most vocal in uniting the greek and rome together, after Nico and Reyna of course.

She quickly walk to the Bunker 9 to call Leo for dinner but stopped whe n ahe come across Calypso. They shared a glance before Annabeth change her direction to Zeus Fist to called another couple while Calypso go to the bunker to call her boyfriend, honstly he could probably overwork himself if Calypso or his sister come to get him. Their relationship is one of the most unusual in camp as Calypso is a former immortal and very beautiful while Leo is,Leo. During the Giant War , when the Nine demigod of prophecy sailed across the Mediterranian,Leo was thrown off board by a certain snow angel (cough Khione cough). Appareantly Leo destroyed Calypso's garden and caused some turmoil between the both of them. But before Leo sailed away from Ogygia,he promised Calypso he will free her. After the Giant War, Leo flew on a repaired Festus to free Calypso and love blossom between the two them. To think of the way they fell in love cause Annabeth to laugh a little because of their absurd way.

Another interesting Greek pairing wll be Ethan Nakamura and Bianca di Angelo, Nico's twin sister. It first started when they fight at Mount Othrys and Bianca saw Ethan for the first time. She quickly developed a crush on him. She was sadden by the fact he was on the titan side during the war. During the Battle of New York, she faught Ethan before quickly overwhelmed by his skill. She was disarmed and knocked to the ground. She waited for the ineveitable bit was shocked when he offered a hand to help her stand up. Shyly,she took his hand. Ethan quickly explained that he planned to betray the titan when he saw the treatment that they gave to demigod joining them. Durimg the battle,he led the demigod that joined the titan and strike the exposed titan's army flank. After some serious interrigation and a natural truth detector cough son of Apollo cough they decided that he told the truth and incorporated the titan demigod into their force. When Kronos enter the throne room of Olympus, it was Ethan who engaged with Kronos. When Kronos attempted to stab an injured Bianca,Ethan shoved her and get stabbed instead causing Bianca to cry for the son of Nemesis whch led to Nico being berserk and create and armour made of soul around him and fight Kronos. He was able to stabbed Kronos at his weak spot and cause him to be send back to Tartarus. After the battle, Ethan was send to Temple of Apollo. Bianca never left his side. When he regained consciousness, Bianca asked him why he took the sword for her which he replay that he cannot let a beautiful angel to be killed on his watched. Let just say that her face was so red that she resemble a strawberry that day amd Ethan to laugh at her. Bianca told him not to be injured again which he said he will gladly lose a limb to protect the girl he loved. Bianca fainted after he said that and fell on lap which cause him to smile and stroke Bianca's hair. When she woke up, she was met with caring gaze and the hand on her head. Needless to say, Bianca fainted for the second time. They start to date after the event and had a good relationship although Bianca still retain her shyness around Ethan.

The last couple in the group is Frank and Hazel, probanly the most adorable couple

with Frank being the huge teddy bear and Hazel being the youngest in the group making them a rather cute couple. Hazel was rather shy around Frank even when they started dating. It's probably the daughters of Hades thing to be very shy to the object of their affection. Frank had to endure several death glare and threat from Nico when he dated Hazel and let just say when the Ghost King threaten to throw you into the River Styx you should take the threat rather seriously. It took Nico sometime to soft up to Frank. It took Frank every self control not to dance right then but when you got the approvel of the strongest demigod in camp you have every reason to be happy.

Annabeth look at the horizen and sigh. All of his friends are already dating and yet she was still single. She wish she will one day meet a nice guy to daye but it will probably sometime in the future.

She quickly went to the dining pavilion. Though she was met with a rather suprising sight. At the pavilion standing next to Chiron is Hermes. Annabeth and the rest of the demigods quickly bow to the God of Traveller.

"Demigod, I came to give you a message to the Nine heroes of the great prophecy. Your presence is required at Olympus tomorrow for an important meeting. Also, Thalia and Luke presense is required as well. Well,I hope you have a fine evening." Hermes said before flashimg back to Olympus causing the demigod to close their to avoid getting vapourise.

"What is that all about?" asked Nico to Annabeth as they sit at the Hades table. Before, a camper had to sit at their parent table but through some convincing they were allowed to sit at any table of their choosing though most prefer to sit at their parent's table.

"I'm not sure Nico. We hve to wait until tomorrow to know for sure." she said

"Well I hope it's not another prophecy because if it is it will be too soon." Leo exclaimed.

"Remember, this us your talking about. Our luck were rather bad" Ethan reminded them,causing them to remember the event during the Titan and Giant war.

Piper voice her thought"Yeah,lets not talk about what will happen tomorrow. There is no need to tempt fate after all." which led the demigod to nod and talk about other event such as the next Capture the Flag between the camp and possible plam for the future. The children of the big three are talking possible power they could have from their father domain and Leo and Annabeth change thought on how and what to upgrade at Festus,machines and their weapon while Ethan and Frank talk about the best strategy and fighting that can be use to train the camper.

Soon after dinner they return to their respective cabin but in their mind all of them still thinking what om Gaia the god want to talk about.

 _Annabeth POV_

I woke up at a forest. The snow was rather thick and it took me awhile to realise that I was not at Camp Half-Blood. Calming myself that this is probably a dream, I quickly walk through the forest to meet a rather suprising sight. At the middle of the forest there are a clearing with a pool at the center but the suprising sight is that there is a boy probably the same age as me fighting couple of monster. The monster are something I never seen before. They are six foot tall, nearly the same height of a normal human but it was their physical that scared me. At their head they have the head of a mutant dog or hyena, their arm are hairy and they have what could probably describe as yeti legs. They also wear armour from their neck to their knee.

I turn my head to observe the boy. He wear a furry white cloak and a wolf pelt which wrapped at his neck like a scarf. His entire outfit consist of white and blue. His armour is coloured with both colour with an intricate snowflake at the chest. His shoulder is adorned with wolf heads and his shoes seem to be made of a weird combination of fur and leather. He also wear a mask that look like a wolf. His weapon is rather bizzare. It seem to made of ice except for the fact that it pierce and cut the monster with is. Heck, the lance (she was pretty sure that it is a lance) able to not break into pieces from a rather powerfull mace hit. The monster try to attack the boy which do not faze the boy as he dance around the monster,impailling,stabbing and slashing at the monster with presicion. After killing another monster he turn his gaze to the last monster which is probably the leader. He just look at leader before saying"It seem the chief of a Baiq le is a coward after all." This seem to provoke the chief which charge at the boy who just side step before throwing his lance at heart of the monster, killing it immedietly.

He quickly remove his cloak and mask revealing a black raven hair boy. He stare at the monster corpse before turn his gaze at me. I gasp. He has a beautiful sea green eye with a tinge of white and blue around it. His face is handsome while his body is covered with armour and cloth he seem to be very muscular. He quickly look at me and say somethimg that suprise me.

"What are you doing here."

My face likely to show a rather suprise expresion which cause him to smile. I look at him before feeling that the dream is fading. I decided to ask him before I lost the connection" Who are you" before feeling the dream dissolve.

 _Next day_

 _Normal POV_

Annabeth woke up with heavy breath as she tried to remember her dream before deciding it's not worth it. She decided to take a shower and change before going to Olympus.

After done cleaning herself, she went to the dining pavilion and greet a rather familiar sight which was the only one having breakfast was Jason,Reyna and Luke.

"The other still sleeping?" she asked thought she already knew the answer.

"Yupp. Nico sleep like a log which seriously not suprising." Reyna spoke.

"Yeah,Nico is the strongest demigod though some habit is rather hard to change." Jason said.

"Well, one can hope for them to change but it will probably to much to ask." Luke retort.

Soon,the rest of the group wake up and after a quick breakfast head toward the border. They are greeted by the sight of Chiron waiting for them with Argus.

"Ah,children. I thought you I have to wait sometime before you arrive but considering that the party is here,we should go at once." He said.

"Chiron,you coming with us as well." Bianca exclaimed with surprise.

"Yes. The gods ask for my presence so it must be really important."He replied.

After the quick talk, the group quickly get into the vans with Nico,Luke and Argus driving. They arrive at the Empire State Building in a short while. After some annoying conversation with the door keeper, they get into the elevator. After some awful elevator music(curse you Apollo) they were greeted by the sight of Mount Olympus. They unfortunately have no time to enjoy the scenery and make haste for the throne room.

At the throne room,they were greeted by the sight of 14 massive humans. Of course the "humans" were the gods themselves.

"Well the demigods have arrive so we can get this meeting over with." Dionysus spoke with a bored tune.

"Shut up Dionysus."Aphrodite scolded."Well looks like you had some fun with your boyfriend Piper."

"Mom. You embarrassing me." Piper yelled.

"Enough Aphrodite. Heroes,we brought you here to discuss about a possible threat or ally to Olympus." Zeus said.

"Yes. Satyrs had been reporting about individual wearing white cloak killing monsters. The problem was that the monsters were weird creature that were never seen before by the satyrs." Athena explained.

" Maybe the monsters not from the Greek pantheon then" Leo suggested.

"Well it probably the case but the description that the satyrs gave us doesn't fit with monsters from other pantheon" she exclaimed.

" This does seem weird mom. What does the monsters look like?" Annabeth asked.

" The satyrs said that they have head of a mutant dog or hyena, their arm are hairy and they have some kind of yeti legs. They also wear armour from their neck to their knee." This time Artemis spoke.

Annbeth gasped in shocked. The monsters that the gods describe were just like the monsters in her dream.

" Annabeth, are you okey? " Thalia asked in a motherly tone.

" Nothing wrong. I just shocked by the description. I mean that the things were not like any monster we face." Annabeth lied.

" Yes but like we told there was also a figure with them. We're not sure if he's friendly or not but we're hopping if you can go find him. We also can get information on the monsters from him or her seeing that the mortal kill those thing with ease." Hades finished the explanation.

"Wait why you can't go get him yourself. I mean Artemis can hunt the mortal easier right?" Bianca asked.

" Well this was normally the case but the fact he was make it a lot harder." Hermes explained seriously which shocked the demigod a little as seeing he was the main prankster with Apollo.

" Where is he? Luke asked. "At Alaska." That the replay he got. The demigods look at the gods in surprise as Alska is the land beyond the realm of the gods, land that the Olympian cannot cross without losing their power. Focusing their sight on the demigods they did not saw the worried expression on Poseidon face.

"Yes you will be going to Alaska and yes we know the risk. That's why we will be sending the huntress of Artemis with you." Ares said which got a lot of groan from the male demigods as the huntress were well known for their hatred of the male population in general.

" Now don't be like that. We'll make the huntress did not torment you any way possible during your trip." Apollo said which got some look of doubt from them.

" Now we only need a prophecy and this quest is ready to go." Hermes said.

" But my lord the regular number for a quest is just 3 person. Why do we need to send so many?" Chiron asked with a worried tone.

" It is necessary since the are going to Alaska and against monsters we know nothing about." Athena explained with an annoyed tone. She hate not knowing anything.

" Well since Apollo is already here we did not need the oracle as sunshine over here can just tell them the prophecy himself" Ares said.

Apollo was about to retort about being called sunshine but he soon got engulfed by green smoke and spoke with voice that was not his.

" _Demigod and Hunters shall go the north_

 _To be save by Ranger of the south_

 _An alliance will began_

 _Or all hope shall ran"_

Apollo fell but quickly get caught by Artemis." Thank sis. Now what did I just said?" He asked which Artemis recite the prophecy to him.

" Well I have no clue." Apollo said helpfully.

"If I have to suggest, the ranger will probably the mortal. " Athena suggested which help more than Apollo.

"Well let make haste. Artemis, inform your huntress of a new hunt. Demigods rest and prepare your equipment. You shall go to Alaska tomorrow." Hades roared which get a pout from his little brother, he wanted to said that.

"Lord Zeus, if I have to ask how we will get to Alaska?" Ethan asked.

" On a plane of course. Normally we will rarely interefere but considering we might face a new threat and you will be going to Alaska we decided to help a little." Zeus said.

Nico,Bianca,Hazel and Thalia paled at the thought of flying, the children of Hades because they going to their rather paranoid uncle domain while Thalia because of her fear.

" Now meeting dismissed." Zeus called.

The demigod quickly went to the camp to prepare their things while Reyna,Jason,Frank and Hazel told Lupa about possible quest.

"It will probably a rather entertaining day." The demigod thought.

 **I have finally done it. The second chapter finally finish. If you asking about Reyna and Nico it is because I thought they were a rather cut pairing.**

 **Like I said this will be Percabeth but it will take some chapter before the meet.**

 **I will be making some new monsters for the stories. Any suggestion on monsters look and name will be accepted if it make any sense.**

 **I have a very important examination so I will not update until probably next year. Hope you can wait.**

 **Hope you will give your suggestion and enjoying this story.**

 **Sword of Solomon out.**


	3. The Beginning of The Journey

AN: Sorry for the long wait but now I am in a long vacation I can write this story again.

 **The Beginning of The Journey To The Land Beyond The God**

The quest group began to prepare for their journey. They decided that they pack some clothes for the cold weather as well as some other necessities.

" We should bring some supply for the trip. There is no telling how long we be there." Jason suggested.

" Yeah, and some sweater to with ear muffler, mitten, scarf, extra socks and boots for the cold weather." Piper added.

" And we can't forget the most important thing for this trip." Leo said with a serious expression that make the others worried.

" What is it Leo?" Luke asked with a worried tone.

" Metal underwear." Leo answered. After a few second the rest of the group were trying to rein in their laughter. Keyword trying.

" Ugh, my stomach." Reyna spoke between each laugh.

" No, its not funny. I'm being serious here." Leo scowled. " If you forgot we supposed to go on this quest with the Huntress of Artemis and while they're good people, I like my family jewel stay where it is thank you very much"

This little revelation cause the male party to hit their head on the table. Leo was right. If they want to stay as a man, they need that underwear, ASAP.

" Come on guys. I'm sure you guys are over-reacting. They are not that bad." Bianca consoled the group.

" Easy for you to say. You are not their target to torture or killed." Ethan grumbled.

" Forgetting the plight of our male companion, we need to address our predicament. We still need to get the supplies for this trip." Annabeth noted.

" We should only bring a little supply, 2 sweater, some clothing, and hiking boot. We should buy the rest of our necessities after we arrived at Alaska so we will not be burdened by heavy load. We should use the travelling backpack that Piper bought for us." Frank spoke remembering that the daughter of Aphrodite bought some backpack and other things to help with any quest that were thrown to them or other demigod by the gods themselves.

" Frank right. We should not burden ourselves to much by carrying heavier load that is unnecessary so early." Nico said. He then thought for a moment." Oh, and does the gods give us the ticket tomorrow or we have to buy it ourselves?" he asked.

" If I remembered correctly, Chiron has the ticket and keep it for safekeeping. And FYI we will meet with the huntress at the airport tomorrow." Calypso said which got some sigh of relieved from the male members.

" Thank goodness. For the minute there I thought we have ride with them to the air port or worse they will stay at the camp for the night." Leo exclaimed while shivering a little at the thought of being on the same bus as the man hater. Yupp, definitely scary.

" Okey then. I think we have enough meeting for the day. We should get the supplies and clothing ASAP. We can talk about the quest during dinner. Right now we should get prepared for tomorrow." Thalia commanded.

With that the quest member quickly go to their cabins to make the necessary preparation. During dinner they talk some more about the quest, mostly about the route they should take and any possible

method of transportation as well as method to avoid getting castrated by the huntressses. After dinner they talk some more before saying goodnight and giving some goodnight kiss mostly given by the boys. After that they quickly go to their cabin and sleep, preparing for thrill of tomorrow.

Next Day

Everyone woke up early, even Nico which cause Leo to freak out saying he was replaced by an alien which resulted Leo to be assaulted by a bunch of ghost. After the little show, the quickly got into the bus. Piper's dad had donated a generous amount of cash for the camp that they used to buy 2 bus, 3 extra vans and 2 lorries to be used to transport strawberries, other goods and demigods.

Argus was the one driving as the female members refused to let any of the male members to drive, something about wanting to live longer. Soon enough they arrived at the airport only to be greeted by annoyed stares of the Huntress of Artemis.

" So the campers finally arrived. Took you long enough" sneered Phoebe

" You should watch your mouth huntress." Nico replied with a scowl. " If you remembered the camp kick your butt in Capture the Flag. I even remembered that in 1 game we even let you had the number advantage. 26 huntress got beaten by 6 campers, male nonetheless. Male that you say were weak and pathetic. I suggested you to shut your mouth huntress or they will be consequences."

" The only reason you bet us because they were 2 son of big 3 with you." a huntress countered.

" Maybe but if I remembered the son of Nemesis who is considered as a minor goddess bet 3 of you at once in less than 5 minutes and the 3 huntress had at least 50 years of experience." Luke answered with a growl.

The rest of the huntress wanted to retort but stop by their leader. " Enough. We don't have time for this. We should go into the airport get our luggage in and stay civil to each other in this trip. Understand?" Zoe asked.

The huntress grumbled but agreed (albeit reluctantly). They knew they never stood a chance against the heroes of the prophecy and the veteran demigods. Heck, even Artemis had trouble to beat Nico and she can defeat the Hunt easily.

They knew Nico will follow his treat and they will be defeated if they try to fight him.

After passing the security ( they don't bring any luggage except for their backpack ) they quickly waited patiently and quietly for their plane while looking at some shops to buy supplies they forgot or getting some food to fill their stomach. It almost was a peaceful situation. Keyword almost.

" What if the engine suddenly broke or we crash landed? They are many things that can happen in the sky." Bianca panicked. Ethan was trying to calm her down saying Zeus will make sure that the plane will not be destroyed and no harm will happen to them but to no avail. Finally getting frustrated watching his girlfriend acting like this, he quickly envelope her with a deep and passionate kiss which last for a minute. After he finished, he watched with a smile as Bianca stuttered with a face so red that she could hid it in a basket of tomato. The kiss came as a surprised to her as her brain overloaded and shut down from the show of affection. She decided to do the best thing in this situation, at least for her. She fainted and would have fallen on the ground if not for Ethan came to her rescue and lifted her bridal style.

Nico looked at their position with a smile that show amusement. " Well, normally I will give you a death glare ( Ethan momentarily shudder at the though of it ) but considering she was panicking needlessly I approve of it. ( Ethan sighed in relief ) Though that is a great way to stop a panicking woman." he said.

" Well at least I got it easier than Luke and Frank" Ethan replied while watching as Luke hold his right hand in agony as Thalia tightened her grip on it. Frank on the other hand was trying to calm the freaking out Hazel who was looking she tried to imitate a building during an earthquake. " Yeah, I got it easy. By the way why are you not acting like the other right now? Ethan enquired with a tone of curiosity.

Nico just looked at the son of Nemesis with a smirk" Well I have gotten use to travelling on plane during some of my quest and flying on Argo II.That was when Zeus hated my gut for being a son of Hades. Now knowing he gave his permission to fly there, I have no need to worry." he replied with a calmed tone.

Ethan nodded his head in understanding of the love hate relationship of Olympian family especially with the big 3. He looked at the sleeping daughter of Hades and smile as she breath peacefully without any worried. He thought about kissing her again but that train of thought was stopped when Reyna came rushing toward them. " Huh, huh. Hey guys. We should - why is Bianca sleeping on Ethan's arms?" Nico answered his girlfriend with a wry smile. " Well Ethan decided to stop Bianca panicking by knocking her out by kissing her."

Reyna don't knew how to react to that. " Well we should got our stuff into the plane" she said.

" Ethan you keep carrying my sister. I will carried Bianca's bag while Frank can carried Ethan's bag." Nico ordered them.

The rest of the group complied to the de- facto leader of the group. ( the huntress agreed begrudgingly) They quickly got into the plane without any problem except that Ethan having trouble to navigate inside the plane while carrying his sleeping girlfriend, Frank having trouble to get Hazel into the plane and Luke having to literally drag Thalia into the plane. All of the member of the quest group( including the huntress) got a seat at the business class. Ethan got a seat next to Bianca which let the son of Nemesis easier time to put her down. The rest of camper got put next to their boyfriend or girlfriend with the exception of Annabeth who got a seat next to Zoe.

Nothing eventful happen during the flight except that Ethan kissing Bianca somewhere on her face to calm her down when she had a nightmare or to knock her when she awoke. She nearly burn the plane with hell fire if not for Ethan kiss her at the lips passionately and behind her right ear(and yes she nearly burn the plane twice). She also got a kiss on her forehead when she woke up and whimper with fear due to being on the sky. Ethan kiss her forehead to calm down. She relaxed after that and slowly drifted back to sleep. He said nothing but Ethan enjoyed the trip greatly. He already planning flight to Greece or somewhere further to have his sweet moments with Bianca.

Meanwhile Luke was trying to nurse his broken hand (keyword: try). Thalia had decided she own Luke's hand and strengthened his grip which cause him to blink out some tears. Phoebe watched while laughing silently until she stopped when Luke gave a quick death glare at her. She had to reluctantly admitted that she fear the son of Hermes and the rest of the campers especially Nico.

Frank had Hazel wrapping her hands around him like he is a teddy bear. Which should be impossible considering that she was seated next to him but then again the mythological world is known for not making any sense.

Nico decided to read about Alaska on his travel guide. He is the leader so he should look for any possible hotels or any other accommodation for the first day. He also looked for possible mountain ranges or forest to began their search. Reyna had already fallen asleep on his shoulder after helping him to look for possible place to start their search.

Leo had been tinkering with a small Archemedes sphere he had created previous summer. This sphere and the rest of it kind that he brought had several function including lighter, mechanical saw, tracking chip and emergency flare if anyone get separated. Calypso watched her boyfriend, clearly intrigued with his little creation. She knew that he hated to left Festus and the original Archemedes sphere at camp but the can't brought it inside the plane and they will have trouble maintaining Festus at Alaska. There is no factory or store that they can get enough material at the forest of Alaska, at least to her knowledge.

Annabeth had also decided to search for possible clues that can lead them to the mysterious warrior. She and Zoe had a conversation with each other regarding the possible whereabouts of their target. After reading the newspaper and magazine about Alaska and found nothing, she decided to let Nico do the searching and relaxed by reading a romance novel she brought. Her mind slowly drifted on the thought of finding a boyfriend.

The rest of the Hunt decided to curb their boredom by doing small talks with each other.( Leo wanted to know what they were talking about and heard them discussing the best way to torture elf and decided he wanted to live) The group then sleep with some of them sleep in a rather funny yet romantic pose.

 _Few Hours Later_

After the long flight in some of the members opinion ( cough Thalia cough Hazel cough ) they finally arrive at the Ted Steven Anchorage International Airport. The group decided to stay at a hotel for a week before beginning their expedition. The huntress opposed it at first because that mean they had to spend more time with male but when Nico asked them if they know where to start searching they quickly shut their mouth. The gods apparently gave them a lot of money for the trip ( as if the demigod godly allowance is not enough ) they each demigods and huntress a credit card that had an account with 20000 dollar in it. It nearly gave the male a heart attack at the though of their respective girlfriends started to drag them shopping. Fortunately, the girls knew that it should only be used for accommodation, transport and supplies only.

During their stay at Anchorage, they started to prepare for a trip to the mountain ranges. Based on the report of the satyrs, the mysterious warrior had been spotted somewhere near Brooks Range. The trip inland is not something the group like but they had to do it.

Annabeth, Nico, Zoe, Jason and Reyna had been discussing about possible place to begin their search. Leo and Calypso had been doing some extra tinkering on the Archemedes balls, well Leo had while Calypso offered help, company and support. Frank, Piper and Hazel had done some shopping for supplies and cloth to survive the wilderness. Fortunately for the son of Mars, his companion had their priorities first and only buying the stuff they need.

The rest of the Hunt also prepared their gear, mainly their weapon and clothing. The blessing of Artemis will not work and Zoe doesn't want to take any chances.

 _One Week Later_

After preparing for a week, they decided to head toward the mountain range. Due to their huge number, they had to make the trip on land. Thankfully the gods send some snow mobiles from USA through a plane. After renting several lorries to transport it to the furthest point they could reach, they unloaded all their stuff and move to search for their target. After 2 hours of searching they decided to take a break and search again tomorrow. They already exhausted from their journey on the lorries. They each had a snow mobile so they can travel easier and able to store more supplies and stuff. The gods must have been worried about possible treat as they had been rather helpful.

Annabeth looked at her companions and then watched the horizon. She could feel in her heart that something will happen but don't know what is it. ' Will I see that mysterious boy again' She thought. Sighing, she look at the mountain range and whispered to herself " Looks like the journey had began."

 **AN: Sword of Solomon here. The 2nd chapter had already finished. I apologise for the late writing but I had been rather busy during last year. Any way I had several possible other PJO stories that will involve my OC and other pantheon. I also planned to make some crossover too. If anyone can give some name for the OC in the needed criteria I will be grateful. I also need a beta reader and a possible partner or friend who knows about mythology. This are some of my ideas.**

 **Possible stories ( No title yet )**

 **Irish and Celtic mythology**

 **Alfred Trent though he had a normal life in London, with a normal grandparent who take him in when his parents die. But all was thrown away when he heard a voice of fairies pleading for his help. He learned that he is a druid, a warrior who protect nature and talk to the gods for guidance. Now thrown in this world fill with gods, monster and magic, what will he do to protect it**.

 **Stories with no summary ... yet**

 **Japanese mythology**

 **Chinese mythology**

 **Hindu mythology**

 **Mesopotamian mythology**

 **African mythology**

 **Aztec and Mayan mythology**

 **Native America mythology**

 **Inca mythology**

 **I planned to make stories about this mythology and combined it with PJO, Kane chronicles and Magnus adventure. The main character from this stories also will be used for any crossover. I will not get to much detail but expect that the MC will come and be apart of my other stories.**

 **Well that is all. Sword of Solomon out.**


	4. Crossing The Terrain

**AN: Alright I'm back. This chapter will have Percy meeting the quest group though not all of it will be detailed. I try to make this chapter longer as my previous chapter was rather short so enjo** **y.**

 **Crossing The Terrain**

The quest group had taken a break after another failed attempt to locate their objective. The decided to camp at a spot near a frozen stream for better access to water and food.

" It had been nearly a week and we don't even got a single track on that guy or lady." Thalia complained.

" To be frank -- no not you Frank -- this whoever he or she is had been living here for a long time. To not be able to spot him was really not a surprise." Luke said, trying to calm his girlfriend.

" Yeah, Luke is right. Our mysterious warrior probably had lived in Alaska for his entire life. He could some hiding place for all we know off." Reyna said, agreeing with the oldest demigod in the entire group.

" Well, we should set up camp while we still have daylight. Frank, Thalia, Jason, Ethan and Calypso should try to find animal or berries for food. Leo and Bianca, melt some of the ice on the stream so we have access to fresh water. Annabeth, Reyna and Hazel should set up the camp, Luke and Piper you with me on a lookout for any possible danger. Anyone got any question ( everybody shake their head ). Good, so we should get started on our chores now." Nico ordered. He thought for a moment and look at his sister" Oh, and Hazel, raise some stone barrier for extra protection from the wind" he said.

Everyone quickly went on their way with Frank and Thalia take their bow to start hunting with Jason flying overhead to spot any animals. Leo and Bianca quickly went to the campsite to get everyone canteen and water bottles and filled it. Calypso went to nearby bushes to search for any edible berries with Ethan behind her, looking around for possible threat or food. Annabeth and Reyna quickly set up the camp. With the daughter of Athena superior knowledge and the Roman demigod skill in setting up much bigger and complicated camp, the task was rather easy and they did it in a short notice. Meanwhile, Hazel had used her power to create stone barrier as her brother asked her. Her control over earth, dirt, stone and ground was a lot weaker than her ability to detect and move metal or precious minerals but her power, along with other demigod, had gotten a lot stronger during the second Gigantomachy. So it didn't drained her to much just make her a little tired.

Meanwhile, Nico, Luke and Piper had been scouting the area ahead of them. The area in question is mostly forested until it reach the mountain where it laid barren. It meant less protection from the element but the vantage point there mean they will have much greater visibility and able to search for movement in the forest much easier. They also could find shelter in the caves that littered the mountain range.

" Luke,Piper, can you feel the danger in the air?" Nico asked as they keep walking to cover more ground.

" Yes. I felt it too. Something about this entire place fell foreign and dangerous." Luke replied.

" Well, we are at Alaska. The only one that ever been here are you, Hazel and Frank" said Piper as she faced the son of Hades.

" You probably right. It just that l can fell a certain chill in the air. It's quite troubling so I hope my senses are wrong." Nico voiced his concern. Piper and Luke exchanged worried glance to each other. If Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King had a bad feeling, it probably meant something bad will happen.

" We should plan a route through the forest. If we want to reach the range without any delay, we should plan properly" Piper suggested, trying to change the conversation.

" She's right. We should plan our path so we will not get lost. Thankfully I have my notebook and pencil just for the occasion." Luke said while holding the said item.

" Alright. Luke try to draw any possible landmark as guidance and look for any obstacle along the way. Piper, see if you can spot Jason here. If he's nearby, shout at him. We need his assistance on this one." Nico ordered.

They quickly get to their work. Luke was busy drawing the map as best as he could while Nico shadow travelled to a nearby hill to see if he can get a better view. Piper thankfully spotted the son of Jupiter nearby, sitting on top of a pine tree.

" JASON!!!" she shouted which caused the said demigod to look at his girlfriend who was holding her throat, likely sore from the shout.

" Piper, what are you doing here and why did you shout my name like Nico summon an army of spirit because someone put shaving cream in his cloth?" Jason asked while shivering at the memory of a prank that was done by a couple of idiot who wanted to watch the mighty di Angelo getting prank and his reaction ( cough Stoll brothers cough ). His face was priceless. Nico's reaction, well could be considered calm, if you called summoning zombies, spirits and skeletons calm. Needless to say, the Stoll brothers got a fright of their life and r1arely got out from their cabin for a week because of afraid of a certain Ghost King. They never prank Nico ever again.

Piper also shivered at the mention of the memory. She was not a fan of ghost or anything related to the dead. " Not because of that. Nico asked me to get you to help make a map of the forest and surrounding areas." she said. " Why did he need me for?" Jason asked.

" Um, I don't know, probably because you had the ability to fly." she answered with a lot of sarcasm.

" Hey don't get on my case. I just wondering that is all." he replied " Well, he definitely don't call you because of your drawing skills. We got Luke to help us and you are not a good drawer." she said.

" My drawing skill are fine." he shot back. Piper look at him with disbelief. " Jason, the last time you tried to draw, the closest thing you able to draw that resemble me was the stick figure." she reminded him which got a groan from Jason. " Do you have to remind me of that time?" he asked. " Yes" Piper replied.

"We should get going. Nico probably still waiting for us" she urged him.

This got a reaction from the son of Jupiter as both of them sprinted to the location of the son of Hades.

" I thought you had not found him Piper. I nearly went back to camp with Luke" Nico greeted them as the pair finally arrive.

" Sorry we're late. It just that we got caught up talking about some memory at the camp" Jason explained.

" Well, which memory?" Nico inquired. This cause Piper and Jason to shut up. They might be powerful but Nico is much stronger and they didn't want to have nightmares, thank you very much.

" Well I should fly and try to find the best path for tomorrow and I need to give Piper a lift so she can help making the map." Jason changed the subject quickly.

Nico narrowed his eye but nodded nonetheless. They need that map so they can find the best way to traverse the forest without any trouble, or less trouble.

" Alright then. Luke, get your butt over here!" Nico shouted. " Yeah, yeah, just a second." Luke grumbled as he make his to the rest of the group. " So, what do you need me?" he asked.

" Give your pen and notebook to Piper. She will draw the map while Jason lift her so she can get a better view." Nico answered.

" I understand the last part but why do you need Piper to draw it? I can draw it just find" Luke countered.

" Piper is much lighter than you so Jason can lift her at a greater height and longer period of time." Nico explained.

" Ok." Luke said while giving his notebook and pencil to Piper. " And please draw at another page. I don't want all my hard work go to waste" he pleaded to Piper.

" Don't worry. Beside, we can compare your drawing with mine so we can get a better picture of the terrain." she said, erasing all of Luke's concern. Luke nodded and the son of Jupiter quickly lifted the daughter of Aphrodite.

As the pair flew higher, the son of Hermes look at the son of Hades with a troubled expression. " Nico, even if we draw the map, how do we able to read it properly? It will be hard to understand the map as it likely not very accurate and my notebook is not big enough to map the terrain" Luke voiced his concern.

" Don't worry. Annabeth had a much larger papers in her backpack and if you worry that the paper will get ruin by the snow, she also brought a plastic file to shield it from the element." Nico said.

Luke sighed in relief as he remembered how Annabeth always try to prepare for any accident. Thankfully she was with in their other quests so they always ready for the trouble that came their way.

" Well that's that. So we should wait here or we should help out at camp? " he asked.

"We should wait here for them." Nico replied. " Even if it may take a while." he added.

After 20 minutes of silence ( awkward silence mine you) the couple finally finish drawing the map. " Took you long enough." Nico said. " Yeah.Do you to have some couple alone time up there?" Luke asked which got Piper to stutter nonsense while Jason glared which should look menacing if not for the fact that he was blushing.

" Alright then. We had finish the map so we should head back to the camp." Piper said quickly, trying to change the subject. Luckily for her and Jason, Luke and Nico did not press on with the question.

The journey back to the campsite took roughly 15 minutes. They were greeted by Reyna who cross her arm, her face showed she was annoyed, her mouth formed a scowl but her eyes showed relief.

" Thank the gods you are here. Where have you guys been? I'm about to began searching for you guys." she exclaimed.

" We just scouting ahead and drawing some maps of the terrains. Don't worry Rey. We're fine." Nico assured her.

" Well, if you say so. We finish setting the campsite a lot sooner than expected and Hazel finished making the stone barrier you asked, though she felt a little tired. Calypso found a lot of berries and Thalia and Frank each caught a deer and Ethan got 2 beavers. Bianca and Leo filled and sterilize our water supplies. The hunters were doing their own thing and likely not need our assistance." she told him.

The rest of the news was not a surprised to him as each demigod is reliable though when Reyna mention the huntress, he scowl. " Sometimes I wonder if the camper and the Hunt are in the same group or not. They did all things by themself and rarely interact with us." Nico said.

" It just that the Hunt often do things without the campers joining them so they will have a harder time to communicate with us. And the fact they don't have the best experience with male and their hatred of male so with their pride and their thinking set that all males are bad so working with them will be hard." even as she said this, Reyna couldn't help but thinking that the huntress were getting annoying.

" Well they better or this quest is doomed. We suppose to work in 1 group not 2. A split up team is a dead team. They better realise that this is not the normal hunt they did with Artemis. This time no goddess can assist them if they get into a deadly situation." Nico said with a growl.

" Yeah you're right. If this quest had any chance of succeeding, we need to work together. Thankfully Zoe is level headed and can listen to reason." Reyna said, agreeing with Nico completely.

Nico looked at his girlfriend with a smile before sprinting ahead and yelling" The last one to the campsite is a smelly empousa." Reyna quickly ran after him.

They arrive at the campsite, breathing heavily. " I win" Nico proclaimed. " No fair. You cheated." Reyna said with a pout. " Well you guys had some fun." Frank said which cause the couple to turn their head so fast he thought they had whiplash. "You should eat though. Hazel and Thalia had just finish cooking the deer." he said.

The pair quickly nodded their head and went to the middle of the camp where the spotted the rest of the group, sitting by the bonfire. They quickly took a seat as Bianca gave them their mess kit. They took it gratefully and began to devour the deer meat in their kit.

" What are we going to do with the rest of the deer? We can't just drag it with us and it could attract predator" Hazel asked.

" We can smoke it you know. That mean we have extra provision with us." Ethan replied. " We need some way to pack them you know or it could be ruin." argued Piper, who was eating tofu that she pack. " Well, thankfully my trusty tool belt here can conjure us some plastic Ziploc so we can store it" Leo said while making a show of pulling a Ziploc plastic out of his tool belt.

Calypso hit the side of her boyfriend's head. " Hey!" he pout. " You should try to stop being an idiot Leo. That way you will not get hit all the time." Frank said.

" No way. I like my boyfriend the way he is, thank you very much. It is much more fun this way." Calypso objected. " And you probably love to abuse me" Leo exclaimed which got a hit from the daughter of Atlas. " That too." she said.

This prompt a laugh from the rest of the group. " Alright, that's enough" Nico said which got a groaned from the group. " While it is fun to make fun of Leo ( which got an indignant "Hey" from Leo ). We still need to plan our route tomorrow. Piper if you would?" he asked. Piper quickly brought out Luke's notebook. " This is the drawing Luke and I draw though mine was less detailed as I draw the entire forest. We need a much larger paper if we want to make a better map." she said.

Nico and Luke quickly glanced at Annabeth who quickly get the hint and sighed. " Don't worry. I have it in my bag." she said before heading towards her tent to grab the said item.

After a while she arrived with a paper and a plastic file." Alright, let me see those drawing." she said. Piper gave her the notebook and Annabeth looked at it before starting to draw another map.

10 minutes later she stop drawing. " All finish" she exclaimed. Nico take a look at the drawing and nodded. " This look exactly as how the terrain look from the hill. Good job Annabeth." he praised her. " Bianca, can you go to the huntress camp and tell Zoe that I like to talk to her about tomorrow plan?" he asked.

" Why don't you tell her yourself?" Thalia asked. " Because I don't want to be castrated yet." Nico replied bluntly. " Ok. I'm on it" Bianca said before running to the Hunt campsite.

25 minutes later, Bianca returned with Zoe in tow. " Well Nico, you said you had a map of the forest. Show it to me then." Zoe said. Annabeth gave the paper to Nico as he made his way to Zoe's side, much to Reyna chagrin. He then place the paper on top of the file.

" From our earlier scouting, the east side of the forest is a lot denser than the west side. So we should go westward to avoid many obstacle. There is also a small river that Jason and Piper spot so that can be used as a landmark and we can follow the river before we turn eastward and move to the north. There are several high ground that we can use as landmarks. That is probably the best route we found." Nico briefed to Zoe.

" I agreed with the plan. Following the river mean that we can get water easily and less challenges. Though crossing the river will be harder as the ice will unlikely be frozen solid. Nonetheless it is a good plan. I will tell the hunt tomorrow." she said.

She then began to stand up to go to her campsite. However, she stopped when Nico put a hand on her shoulder. She tense for a moment before relaxing as she knew Nico will not harm his friends or comrade and honestly she can see him as her friend along with the rest of the demigod. The male of the group did not show any trait of male that her mistress told her. She then was shown that her belief about male was wrong and there are other nice male out there and her former view were rather sexist. Even Artemis agreed that there are more good males out there though she only respected the hero of the prophecy and Luke and Thalia. Her thought was broken when Nico spoke.

" Zoe, you need to tell the huntress that they need to work together with us if we want to even survive Alaska. They need to learn to work with us to even had a slightest of hope of finding our target. If not this quest will fail." She sigh as she heard the Ghost King spoke.

" I try to tell them to work with you guys but they are rather stubborn. It is hard for them to change their view. You are right Nico. If this quest is to succeed, we need to work with each other. I will asked them again and if they refuse I might have to use force." Zoe replied. Nico let out a sigh.

" That is all I asked you Zoe. This quest is given by the Olympian themself. Even Artemis can change their view and gods even Artemis had pride. How come the huntress were harder to change their mind." he asked. She looked at him and said" I don't know." " Well you should go back to your camp. We tell the plan to the Hunt tomorrow." Nico said.

Zoe nodded as she make her back to her campsite. Nico looked at the rest of the demigod with a scowl. " You guys heard the plan right?" he asked. When he saw the rest of the group nodded he said" Good. We should wait for the huntress at the hill Luke, Piper and I hiked to get the view of the forest. That way it will be easier for to know what to expect in the forest."

Hazel then stand up and stretch as she yawn. " We should really sleep. We need all the rest we can get for tomorrow." she said. The rest of the demigod nodded and began to make their way to their tent. In no time they began to doze off.

 _Next Day_

The demigod woke up easily as they knew they were in dangerous territory. They quickly pack their stuff and Hazel remove the barrier.

" Lets go the hill now. Piper, you get the huntress and tell them where we are." Nico ordered. " I'm on it." was the reply he got. " Ok, Luke, Nico, lead the way" Annabeth said.

Luke and Nico take the lead as they were the only one who knew the way with the exception of Piper. " Here we are" Luke open his arm dramatically which got him a bump from Thalia.

" Stop fooling around Luke." she said as the son of Hermes rub the back of his head. " Alright, jeez. Can't a guy has some fun?" he asked. Before Thalia could retort, she was stopped by Annabeth, who did not want the person she consider as he older siblings to argue.

After some time, the Piper arrive with the huntress in tow. She quickly make her to Jason who just smiled at her.

" Alright then. Since everyone is here, we should move now." Nico ordered. " Hey! You don't have any authority to ordered us around." yelled Phoebe.

" Actually he has Phoebe." Zoe answered for Nico. " The gods make him the leader and even Lady Artemis agreed." she explained. " We should not listened to him Zoe. He is a male after all." Naomi said which got a bunch of supportive shout from the rest of the huntress.

Before Zoe was able to say anything, she felt a powerful presence unleashed which cause her to take a step back. This menacing aura even cause the Hunt to tremble in fear. She then looked at centre of the presence and could not stop her shock gasp. It was Nico, who was surrounded by spirits and darkness that circle around him. When he lifted his head, the huntress could only tremble in fear as the Ghost King skin became transparent, his skull was shown and his face could rival Typhoon himself.

" Listen closely huntress, I had no reason to beat you to ground so don't give any reason to. This quest was ordered by the gods themself and they make me the leader so deal with it. If you don't listen to what Zoe and I said, I will show you how terrifying a child of Hades can be." he said, his voice rasping and booming at the same time. " Do you understand me?" he asked. When he saw no response he asked again with a much louder and more scream like voice. " Do You Understand?!!!"

The huntress quickly nodded, paralysed with fear. Nico then let out a breath before slowly dissipated his power, his face returning to normal. Zoe saw this and quickly take charge. " Alright then. We can't was any time. We better get moving." she ordered. She then looked at the Hunt and frown. " This is what you get for crossing him. Just be glad he know we need to work together or he will kill you himself. Girls I hope you learn your lesson and beside, even Lady Artemis like and respect him. Remember, with out him leading the Olympian army, we might loss the Titanomachy. His leadership even save some of your life so at the very least respect him. Understand?" Zoe reprimanded them.

The rest of the huntress nodded their heaf while looked very ashamed of themself. " Zoe's right. If not for him or the rest of the demigod. We might not survive." Atalanta said with a sorrowful look. The rest of the Hunt also had a horrid face as they at least owe the heroes for saving their life at least one time. " We should apologise to them." Phoebe said. " Wait when we make a stop." Zoe ordered.

With the demigods, they talk to each other about Nico's outburst. " I never though Nico to be this angry about something except when his sisters or Reyna got hurt." Jason said to Piper. " Remember, the huntress were being uncooperative during the entire quest. I think he had every right to be angry." Piper replied.

" We better get going. The sooner we get to the range the better." said Nico. The rest of the group quickly nodded and began their trek into the forest.

 _The First Day_

The group enter the forest and just walk. By night the found an old oak tree that was one of the landmark they planning to use as guidance. They camp there.

 _The Second Day_

Nothing significant happen except that Frank slipped and cause the entire group to fall. Everybody laugh, even the huntresses. ( Yeah, very shocking.)

 _The Third Day_

The group had passed several trees, trees and what over there, more trees. " This is getting boring" complained Leo. " We just have to endure this. Have more patience." Hazel asked. However Nico gear started to turn at the mention of boring. He just notice something unusual about their journey.

" Hey guys" he yelled. " Have you guys notice something weird about this quest?"

" Well nothing much, except we don't get attack --" "Exactly. We don't get attack by any monster." Nico cut Ethan off. " Now you've mention it, we don't even spot any monster." Zoe realised. " We only spotted monster at Anchorage and when we are on the road. Even then, we only spotted griffin and Canadians -- " " Hey " -- Sorry Frank. I meant Laestrygonians. We don't even spot Hyperboreans and they suppose to live at the cold north." Annabeth said while avoiding Frank glare. " Don't Alaska suppose to be filled with monster hence it is called the land beyond the gods. I mean enemy of Olympus can use it as a base considering the Olympian is powerless here and frontal assault is suicidal. " Ethan voiced his thought. " Maybe the condition here is too brutal for any monster." Reyna reasoned but even then she doesn't sound sure.

" Might be because of the warrior." Thalia said. When she realised everyone looking at her, she quickly explained. " Think about it. They might be more of his kind and if they have a base or anything worth protecting here, they might kill any monster that get to close."

" She's onto something. We should watch out though. If Thalia is right, they can be more of them and they probably attack us to protect their home." Luke warned. The atmosphere quickly turned sombre as everyone began to get extra careful.

 _The Fourth Day_

The group finally arrive at the river, probably the most important landmark. " Remember to fill your water bottle and flask. We don't know how long we will be at the ranges." Zoe advised.

Both demigods and huntresses take her advice heartily as she is one of the best survivalist in the group. The quickly set up a camp and sleep.

 _The Fifth Day_

The rest of the day they just walk by the river side so they will not get lost. Nico, Zoe and Annabeth take time to look at the map. By evening they finally found a suitable place to cross the river.

" Be careful. The river is not frozen solid so we need to avoid any action that can break the ice or we drown or froze to death." warned Annabeth. She then look at the group with a thoughtful gaze. " Ok then. The huntresses will go first follow by the campers. Frank and Leo will go last so if Leo accidentally self combust, Frank can save him by turning into a bear."

" But what if Frank eat me when he turned into a bear?" Leo whined before he got hit by Calypso. " Don't worry, I'm not hungry" Frank said before deciding to add "yet." Leo gulped and sweat profusely which should not be possible as they are in a very, very cold area.

" We should move now or it will get dark and it will be impossible cross the river. Remember to watch your step and be extra careful." Nico said. He then looked at Zoe and gave her a rope. " Tie the other end into that tree" he said as he pointed the said tree. " The ice look slippery and if any one fall it could spell disaster for us."

Zoe nodded before she barked order to the huntresses and they began to move. Due to their skill, they reach cross the river in no time. (Not to mention their lighter weight and old age but speaking it out loud will mean death so be quite about it) The camper took longer but that because they carried the heavier load so they were more clumsy. All demigods cross it except for Jason, Piper, Nico and Reyna. Jason just flew with Piper and their pack while Nico shadow travel there along with his girlfriend and their stuff.

The rest of the group gave them an evil glare which they pointedly ignored.

 _The Sixth Day_

They began their journey away from the river and trek back into the forest. They spend their time walking until they reach a strange rock formation and a burnt tree.

" This place give me the creeps." Bianca

shivered. " Normally I said something messing with your brain" Phoebe said which got a glare from the daughter of Hades. " But, I can fell some strange vibe from this place."

" She's right. I felt something too and it is rather bad." Nico said. Annabeth looked and can't stop filling the place seem familiar. " Hey, where did that pond came from?" Hazel asked which got a surprised look from other and a gasp from Annabeth. She quickly went to place Hazel pointed and stopped breathing for a moment. Right in front of her is the exact same pond where she dreamt the warrior killed that creature -- Baiq le -- if she remember correctly.

" Annabeth, are you alright?" Luke asked with worried tone. Annabeth quickly snapped from her daze. " I'm fine" She could see that Luke did not believe her but didn't push any further.

" We should get away from here.We still have plenty of daylight to burn. If we can reach our next landmark, we can reach the range around noon." Jason said. The group nodded before start to move.

Annabeth was still thinking. ' Was that a premonition? Or did he killed the monster before or at exact same time I dream?' Her head still cannot comprehend that she step at a former battlefield. She was in a state of daze until a hand reach her shoulder and shake it.

" Annabeth wake up!" " Stop that!" she said as Thalia stopped shaking her. " Sorry, but you stop paying attention and this is the best way get you back in the game." Thalia exclaimed. " Sorry. It just I have a strange feeling -- like a deja vu -- about this place." " Well we better get to the other. Everyone was worried considering you lost attention -- which never happen before -- during a quest."

Annabeth nodded but she couldn't stop feeling like something watching them. Neither Annabeth or the rest of the group notice a pair of eyes, no many pairs of eye watching them from the direction they came from.

Everyone asked Annabeth what happen which she said that she felt something and just get pulled. Nico looked at her and told her to stay close with other. It may sound harsh but she knew Nico did it to protect the member of the quest party. The finally reach at the last landmark, a massive boulder that is taller than Frank. They put their stuff and set camp.

During the night, pretty much everyone talk about the final destination. Well, everyone except Annabeth. She was thinking about her dream and what it meant. She still cannot shake the feeling that they were being watch.

Up on a nearby tree, a person wearing a white cloak was watching the scene below them. Another person, wearing the same cloak except he had a mask. " Sir, why are you interested with this intruder. Should we not divert their attention from our home?" the masked figure asked.

" No. My father told us about this quest. Grandfather said this is a good opportunity to have a diplomatic relationship with Olympus. Besides, that girl --" the cloaked figure paused. " What is with that blonde girl? You seem to have an obsession with her. Do you --" " No. It's just she saw me fighting the Baiq le." he interrupted the mask figure. Mask man can only open his mouth in shock. " How is that possible? We should se --" he got interrupted again " She saw me in a dream vision. She was in spiritual form. If not for my blessing I will not spot her." The mask man could only watch the cloak person stare at the blonde, sleeping with the rest of the group with two huntress keeping watch.

"What do you want me to do?" " Now just keep a watch on them." " Yes, my prince" the mask man bowed before disappearing from sight. The cloak person then watch the group. " Things about to get interesting."

 _The Seventh Day_

The group finally awake began their walk, again. Just as Jason predicted the reach a small hill, one that mark a beginning of the harder part of their journey.

" Well, we're here." Nico said. " Now, time to scale Brooke Range."

 **AN: Finally finish this chapter. I should warn you that I will update in 2 weeks. I want to start on my other stories. You can probably guess the two mysterious person. I need some idea for OC and a beta reader. If anyone want the job please PM me. If anyone had idea for my other stories can also PM me. I hate write it all again so for information about my other stories please look at chapter 2.**

 **Sword Of Solomon out.**


	5. Monster,Blizzard and Stranger

**AN: Hey guys and this is the fourth chapter of my story. Now I will like some review and some opinion regarding my other stories. Would you like them to have the 1st person format that Rick Riordan use or stuck with the 3rd person view? Please PM me so I can began writing it. Leave some review to help me improve my stories.**

 **Monsters, Blizzard and Stranger**

"So Nico, what's the plan?" Luke asked as the group hiked toward the mountain. Nico silently looked up at the mountain. "Nico, you there?" Leo asked. Nico looked at them with a calm gaze. "I'm fine, and to answer your question Luke, we'll stay at the base of the mountain range, either where it's flat, or hopefully in a cave.

Luke nodded at the de-facto leader. "Ok. Let's get going then!" Bianca said enthusiastically. "Slow down Bi, we don't want to get split up here." Ethan reminded his girlfriend. Bianca's face immediately turned red, "Don't call me Bi" she pouted. "Make me." She glared at her smiling boyfriend before sighing in defeat. She frowned before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Don't be sad Bianca. I'm just teasing you. Please smile" She felt her heart flutter at his words and her cheeks turned crimson "This world is much duller without your beautiful smile"

Both of them heard a coughing sound and jumped apart. "Well… I don't want to break up this cute moment." Zoe said which prompted both of their cheeks to become a darker shade of red "but we still need to find our mystery person."

" Now that's over, we should search for a suitable shelter. Something tells me that the weather here will be bad." Jason warned. The group quickly nodded and started to look for caves. It is not long before a huntress found one.

" Hey guys, over here." shouted Alicia, one of the latest huntress to join before the Giant War. The group quickly went there to look at the cave. " Well, this look promising." said Zoe.

However, as they entered the cave, they were greeted, well their nose were greeted by a horrible smell. " What on earth is that smell?" asked one of the huntress. Nico eyes widened as he recognise this type of stench, considering that he often dealt with it in the underworld and graveyard.

" Decaying flesh." he said. " What?" Phoebe asked. " You asked what is that smell correct?" he asked. When the huntress nodded he continued." That is your answer. This smell is caused by rotting flesh." " This might be a bear's or puma's cave then. We should get out of here." Hazel said.

" I don't think that it is." Bianca said, eyes widened and finger pointing at the darker part of the cave. When they looked at what she pointed, they nearly empty their stomach. At the deeper part of the cave, there were creatures that Athena had described at Olympus. But seeing the creatures where different things altogether. Add the fact that the creatures were feasting on flesh,humans flesh nonetheless, did not help their stomach at all.

The creatures suddenly realised the arrival of the unwanted intrusion and snarled. " Well look here." one of the biggest monster said. " Extra meal and by their scent they will be quite a delish." The other monsters cackle at their could be leader words.

" You know, I think this monsters have less brain than a zombie." Nico insulted the monsters while trying to lift the mood. He got smacked at the top of his head by Reyna for his effort. " Not the time Nico."

" You should tremble on your feet. We are the clan Akulto, one of the fiercest Baiq le clan ever to roam the north. These humans came looking for something and we killed them and eat their flesh and now your fate will be the same as them." the Baiq le said.

" Well, you should run away before we slaughter you like pigs." Luke said, threatening their enemy. All that he got was laughter. " Ra ha ha ha. You, threatening us? You humans stay no chance of killing us, no mere human can beat a Baiq le." the leader praised his kind.

One of the smaller Baiq le looked at his leader with a confused face. " Chief, what about those rangers? They human and they pretty much slain a lot of our kind before, with ease I should add." " Your fool. These humans don't know that and they shouldn't know. If they know we got beaten by other humans they might not be afraid of us." Chief said while slamming his fist at the dumb Baiq le head.

" You do know that we can here you right?" Annabeth asked while she and the rest of the group watching the exchange with sweat drop. The chief use his right hand to face palm himself while his left hand hit the idiotic Baiq le. " It does not matter. You will die by our hands this day. Now there are two ways we can do this. You can run away and we chase you and we kill you the most painful way possible. You should know we have greater endurance and we love to chase our prey. Or you can surrender yourself and pray to your gods and we kill you quickly. Now what do you pick. By the way, running is a good option." the chief said at group.

Meanwhile, the group was trying to comprehend the stupidity of these monsters. " Nico was right. These monsters have less brain than a zombie. And that if all their mind combined." Luke said, stunned by how this supposedly terrifying creatures, achieve stupidity worse than a hungry cyclop.

" Or we pick option C" Nico said. The monsters looked at him weirdly. " But there are no option C." one of the monster said, confusion in his voice. " There is now, and it is we fight and kill you here." " Bah." the leader scoffed. " You have no weapon or power to fight us. What you going to do? Use your itsy bitsy muscle to beat us to death." It said mockingly which cause an eruption of laughter to occur in the cavern.

" Well if you insist." Nico smirked before he took of his ring and press the skeleton on it. The Baiq le laughter stopped when they saw the son of Hades was now holding a black scythe, while shrouded in shadow. " So we will be fighting then." Jason asked which Nico nodded. Smiling, he quickly took out his coin before flipping it and turning it to his spear. The rest of the group quickly took out their weapon, Thalia and her spear and Aegis, Bianca and her knife, Hazel and her sword, Frank turning into a puma, Leo with his hammer, Reyna, Luke and Ethan with their swords and Calypso, Annabeth and Piper with their knife. While the huntressea formed several lines with the front row wield knives and the back rows became archers.

The cave was silent for a few second by a gulping sound of a Baiq le. The short Baiq le that got hit twice just look at his leader with a deadpanned face." You had to ask chief." The chief did not say anything as he just looked at the now armed and powered demigods in front of him, each one releasing a small portion of their power to intimidate the monsters.

The demigods and huntresses just smirked when the monsters watch them, speechless as their supposedly easy prey turn into the cause of their demise. " We would have go easy on you but the fact you kill innocent people and you tried to kill us, well, we don't take that lightly." Jason said, eager to end the abomination in front of him.

The group nodded but was stopped by Nico. " Zoe, I want half the huntress to guard the cave entrance. There are possibilities that the rest of this crea - Baiq le were hunting . The one that fight should all used daggers considering the fact that we are in a really small space.

Only 2 should use bow and arrows to avoid hitting each other." he ordered. Zoe nodded and barked some instruction to the huntresses who quickly went to form battle group.

" Guys," the group quickly looked at Nico" let cause some havoc." he said. The battle ... calling it a battle was generous. It was a slaughter. The Baiq le might have the advantage of numerical superiority but in tight spaces, it did not help. Adding the fact that they face veterans of 2 war and some of the veterans had fought immortals, the battle quickly turned one sided.

Nico is a demon with his scythe. He twist his body to avoid blows and spin himself to slash at his opponent. He jumped and deliver a swift cut at his opponent head and slice it into 2 parts. He twist, slash and turn to kill his opponent like a dancer. He use his power to solidify shadow and pierce the monsters with it. He came to a conclusion that he fought male monsters from the fact that he hit at ... well ... let just call it male greatest weak point and the monster let out - urm - a rather girlish scream. But if your manhood was pierced by a scythe with a 3 foot blade, I assure you that you will be the one screaming.

Jason was no slouch either. He had no idea how many monsters were inside the cave but he was sure he will not let any one of them escape. His imperial gold spear shine as he slash and pierce his opponent with complete ease. His body was surrounded by his dub 'wind armour', deflecting fallen ice or rocks that were thrown at him. He unleash a couple of wind blast to knock his opponent before deflecting a strike with his weapon shaft and spin 360 degree to make his opponent out of balance. He then thrust with his spear and the point penetrate and hit 3 Baiq le, killing them immediately. He then pulled his weapon from his dead opponent bodies and move quickly to fight another one.

Bianca showed how deadly a daughter of Hades can be. While she is not as strong as his brother, Bianca is no push over. Willing hell fire to form at the tip of her knives, she quickly carve a path of destruction upon the monsters ranks. Slashing, stabbing and turning, the Stygian Iron amd hell fire combination proving to be deadly to enemy around them. The knives cut through the enemy skin while the hell fire burn from the cut and spread to the rest of the body, turning small, insignificant cut to a burn body which evolve into a pile of ash.

Thalia quickly show why she is one of the feared fighter of Camp Half-Blood. With the face of Medusa imprinted on her shield, there were no questioning why the Baiq le fighting her paralysed in fear. Her spear, crackling with electricity, brought her enemy down with a slightest touch. Not that she gently poke her opponent either, she literally charge at her target and pierce them causing them shake uncontrollably before dropping dead. She quickly block an incoming strike and punch the Baiq le with her shield. Watching as her opponent stunned from the hit that can caused concussion, she quickly blast a powerful lightning strike, killing it immediately.

Hazel shown her true strength by creating small rock obstacle and cause some Baiq le to trip. She then attack them when they stumble and surprising them with her quick reaction. She then lock sword with a monster a foot taller than her. She raise a stone pillar at her opponent foot and cause it to lose balance. Hazel then cut it arm before levitate 2 stone and launch it at the Baiq le eyes. She then slide at the Baiq le side and cut his leg off causing it to stumble. She then quickly stood before beheading the monster, it head fall toward the rest of the monster, causing them to have second thought on facing the short but deadly girl.

Meanwhile, Frank showed even for his size, his agility and speed was not to be underestimated. The fact that he can shape shift into deadly predators also help. He had learned during the Gigantomachy how to transform only a part of his body into an animal limb. After bisecting a monster, he changed back to human and transform his right arm to a bear paw. He stop a jump attack by grabbing the assailant face before smashing it to the ground. He then transform back into a puma and leap at a distracted Baiq le before biting at the back of it neck and snapping it. He then turn back into a human and use his secondary weapon, an axe given by Mars.

Leo showed that he was not just an inventor but also a great warrior. His hammer smashed the faces of the monster force. Unfortunately, he cannot use his power because of the fact that they were inside an ice cave. Even though he was restricted to melee fighting, his combat prowess is no joke. He smashed one monster foot, causing it to scream in pain before it got a hammer at the leg, breaking it, causing the Baiq le to fall. Leo then end the monster suffering by smashing his face.

Reyna break through the enemy line, slashing and hacking them. She's not the Praetor of the Twelve Legion for nothing. Many monster meet their end at her blade. She block a strike before twisting her body, causing her opponent momentum to causing it to stumble. She then stabbed the monster, killing it immediately. Reyna then beheaded an incoming monster before moving on to kill more of them.

Luke and Ethan proved that they earned the nickname Twin Swordmen of Greece ( even thought they were neither twin or born in Greece but you get what I mean). When Luke stop a strike, Ethan will move to kill the monster before he attack a Baiq le, distracting it from Luke slash at the neck, beheading it. The duo manoeuvre was flawless and each movement lead to a dead body on the ground.

Piper, Annabeth and Calypso cause damage by taking opportunistic strike when the monsters were occupied on avoiding being incapacitated by other fighters. Their lean stature means that they are more agile and faster in avoiding blows. Their skill were also deadly with Annabeth being the best of the three knife wielders followed by Piper and Calypso, the former only began training during the leader exchange fiasco and the latter only had 9 months of training despite being a former immortal.

The huntress definitely deserve their title as the best fighting force of the Olympus. Trained by the maiden goddess, Artemis, their ability were to be feared. With the fact that they had issues with male in their life before becoming a huntress, they unleash pain and suffering to the monster ranks. They main target ... er ... the nether region - causing some ... umm ... pained squeal from the monster with they clutch to their .. region in agony. Even the male demigods could not stop gulping from the huntress merciless show, glad that they were not the one receiving the end of the stick.

Pretty soon, the fight was over, with Zoe bisecting one of the remaining monsters. She looked at the aftermath of the massacre. " Well, we certainly cleared this cave of these monsters." No sooner she said that, a monster, hidden by the shadow, leap at her, only to be slice to half by Nico. " Do not let your guard down." he said. " They could be more of them."

Jason nodded at the statement. " Piper, Thalia, Luke and I will scout into the deeper part of the cave." He looked at Nico. Nico quickly understand and nodded, sign showing he approve of the action. " Now." he said menacingly. " We interrogate our prisoner."

Nico, Zoe and Phoebe quickly surrounded the injured Baiq le. His legs were bent and they were bones protruding from the skin.

He looked at the demigod with hate and agony. " What do you want?" he snarled. " Just kill me already." Nico looked at the monster before releasing a small malicious aura, causing the Baiq le to whimper.

" I will kill you if you answer our question honestly. If you do not cooperate, we will make this more painful understand." Nico got a growl for an answer. " That is it. Bianca, get over here." he called. " What do you need Niki?" she asked as she make her way to her brother side. Nico ignored the huntress, who were suppressing their laughter but failing miserably. " I need you to light a hell fire at his arm." he ordered. Bianca nodded. This was not the first time she witness her brother torture others before. She often watched the Ghost King tortured criminals at the Field of Punishment and during the Titan and Giant War to gain informations. The first time she watched the torture, she puked her gut out. Time after time, she had gotten used to it, even helping Nico and their father tortured.the worst criminal in the Underworld. Though she might used to seeing torture, she still hate the idea of torturing anybody, except for monsters to get intel.

Bianca lighted her hand with hell fire and place it under the Baiq le hand. The monster writhe in pain as the fire burn his hand. " Please stop." he pleaded. " I will tell you everything I knew." Bianca stop her flame immediately, not wanting to cause any more suffering. " Where did you monsters came from?" Nico asked with curious tone in his voice. " We came from the Northern Realm." the monster answered. " What is the Northern Realm?" this time Zoe asked.

" It is a place that is hidden from the humans here, though we are not the only race that lives there. They are many kinds of monsters, animals and plants there. Not to mention different races of humans." the monster explained. " How and why did you came here?" Bianca asked. The monster laugh in pain. " The answer to the former is that we came through an entrance. The reason why is because we wanted freedom. For far too long we been forced to stay on our side while the humans are free to go wherever they please. Our leader found a scroll stating a world outside the confine of our imprisonment. We had marched with army numbering 10 000 warriors." the statement shocked the demigods. If they fought with an army that massive, the quest group will be overwhelmed. Seemingly ignorant of his captor's musing, the creature continued his tale. This shocked the interrogators from their thoughts.

" However, our plans were stopped by the Northern Realm forces. Rangers releasing volleys of arrows, tribal warriors and armoured soldiers broke our lines. Shamans, druids, and sorceress striked us down with their spells. Several hundreds of us were able to escape to the entrance and to see this part of the world. Now, all hopes are gone considering you killed the remnant of the Akulto tribe." Zoe looked at the creature directly at his eye. " Where is the entrance." she asked. This question caused the injured monster to laugh. " How should I know? The entrance is hidden by a powerful concealment spell. Beside, it is guarded by the finest warrior the Northern Realm had to offer. I suggest you run away and stop searching for the entrance. You will be caught and executed by the rangers if you continue your search."

" Before I kill you, I want to ask. Is this the biggest monster tribe in the realm?" Nico asked. The question caused the monster to howl with laughter. " I wish. We are considered small for a war tribe. The big ones are usually 10 times our former number." he said between laughter. The group paled. The tribe was numbered 10 000 individuals but if it was considered small, then the big ones would possess a threat to both demigods and mortals.

" How many war tribes are there? And what size?" Zoe inquired. " They probably about 50 small ones, 20 medium ones, and 5 big ones. At least that I remember." he answered. "At least that you remember?" Phoebe asked incredulously. " The tribes are warlike, so we fight each other for food and territory. There are also the nomad tribes, farming tribes, and mining tribes."

Nico suddenly thought about the words the Baiq le said. " If the entrance is hidden, how did you find it?" he asked. The monster looked at him with distracted look like he was in a trance. " We wandered aimlessly." he began his tale. " Our supplies had been reduced to mere scraps and we were starving. Our chief had contemplated to end our search and began a march back to our home. Then, a miracle happen. An earthquake shook the land." The group looked at the Baiq le with a confused look, how on Gaia had an earthquake be considered a miracle?" At that moment, we sensed a burst of power, like a spell had been broken. Our leader urged us to go there and behold the entrance in it full glory, but we were ambush and the rest is history." his tale caused the quest members to look at each other with a worried expression.

" This is our last question, then we end your suffering alright." Nico said. After he saw the monster nodded with acceptance he asked" When did the earthquake happen?" The monster scrunched its eyebrows. " About 14 months ago." This cause the group to look at each other with horror. " Well, if you have no question left, kill me. I'm already suffered enough." Nico look at the monster with a calm gaze. " Very well." He placed his scythe at the Baiq le neck. " Thank you." was the last word that came out from the monster mouth before Nico behead it. He look at the huntress and Bianca with a stern gaze. "We need to tell the others about what we learned."

"Lets wait until Jason finished scouting. We don't need to repeat ourselves." Zoe said. "You're right. Let's get the others first and when everyone is here, we'll tell them what we learned." Nico agreed. "Speaking of which, how long have they been here?" Phoebe asked. "Maybe the cave is much deeper than we thought." said Bianca, though they could hear that she was worried.

\--Jason and his group--

"This cave is really deep. How long have we been walking again?" Luke asked to which he got no reply. "Be careful. There could be more monsters in here." warned Jason as he looked around the area. "Look at each corner and stone. Don't go inside dark parts or unlit areas until Jason or I make sure it's safe." Thalia ordered. Piper looked around until she spot a sight that cause her to reeled in disgust.

"Uh, guys." "What is it Pipes?" Jason asked. "You might want to see this." she answered, still horrified of what she had found. Jason, Thalia and Luke looked at what Piper was looking at and nearly loss their breakfast.

Stuck to the end of cave was a corpse - not one but 13 corpses followed by bones littered the ground. The corpse were missing some flesh. If it wasn't cold, there might have been maggots and flies on the corpses "These mortals didn't deserve to die like this." Piper said sadly. "Lets go back to others..." Thalia stopped and started to poke around the corpses. "Thalia, we should really not bother the dead." Jason said uneasily.

She did not stop until she found ... something. "You better take a look at this." Jason, Luke and Piper exchanged an uneasy glance before following Thalia. "Look." Thalia said, pointing at some sort of armour. "One of the dead fellows might be a ranger." she said, while trying to remove the armour with her spear. Jason, noticing his big sister plight, used his spear and help her remove the armour. They quickly looked at the armour.

The armour was a chest plate with a wolf head painted on the chest. There were some shredded cloth near the armour. Piper took notice of the piece of clothing. "Its a cloak." she realised. "This guy might have been ambushed and killed before they put him here." Jason concluded before Thalia looked at him and crossing her arm at her chest. "Yeah, and how do you know the mortal there is a guy?" she asked. Jason looked with a deadpan face. "Because the armour doesn't bulge at the breast and all the corpses look male to me." he answered. She them thought for a moment before nodding her head, agreeing completely with Jason theory.

"We should go back to others and tell them our find." Luke said, causing the group to go back the way they came from, but not before doing one last sweep of the area.

\--At the Site of the Battle--

The huntress and demigods had checked every single corpse to ensure that all of the monsters were dead. Nico looked at the cavern before hearing the foot steps of his fellow companion. "Well look who arrived." he said as the silhouette slowly took the shape of the children of Zeus/Jupiter, daughter of Aphrodite and son of Hermes.

"Well we found some pretty interesting things." Luke said sheepishly. "Huh. I'll get the others then you tell us what you found before we tell you what we found." Nico said. Jason nodded as the Ghost King quickly called the rest of the group to surround the 2 sons of big three. "Well." Nico said as he pointed to Jason. "Tell us what you found."

Jason quickly began his tale about the lack of monsters before telling them about the dead mortals and bones inside the last cave. This cause the heroes to growl, however when Jason told them about the armour, their anger turned into surprise. "This armour means that the rangers exist as no one wears leather chest plates anymore. There are possibilities that the rangers are close by." he finished.

As the group processed the information, specifically Annabeth, Nico began to tell them all the things they learned from their now dead captive. Their face became pale, as they were stricken by fear when they learned the original number of the tribe. Their horrified expression turned to relief when they heard that the Northern Realm forces destroy the majority of the tribe. Their faces became pale again as Nico told them about other tribes of Baiq le. Their faces became even paler as Nico told them about the earthquake. "But if the earthquake happened 14 months ago, that means-" Annabeth said, realising the connection before being cut by Nico. "Yes Annabeth. This means that when we put Gaia back to sleep, it affected the Northern Realm and cause the monsters to escape." he said, making Annabeth glared at him for interrupting her.

"Anyway, we should get out of here. The rotting smell can be hard to remove and make resting harder. We should find another cave for tonight." Zoe said, eager of getting out of the cave that should be called a graveyard. Jason nodded at the statement. "I agreed. The cave is not secure and the smell might attract other predators. Changing our campsite is our best option." The group agreed to both of their arguments. They turned their sights to Nico, the de-facto leader of the group. He sighed.

"We move if the weather is nice and there is no sign of a blizzard." he said. At his words, Jason and Celyn get out of the cave before entering back and giving them the thumbs up, signalling that the weather was nice. At this, Nico told them to began moving out and back to the base of the mountain.

Several Hours Later

The group had been walking for a while now and they face the biggest challenge yet: a blizzard. The weather had been sunny for the first hour but had gradually worsened as clouds formed and snow started to fall. The next thing they knew, they were inside a blizzard with near zero visibility and no idea where they were.

"Anyone see any shelter?" Nico asked as he trudged through the bad weather with all his might. "I can't even see my nose. I don't think I'll have much luck spotting a cave." Reyna replied. The group had formed a human chain so no one will be separated.

"Leo, create a fire so we can at least see what is in front of us." Ethan said, eager to use the son of Hephaestus. "Okay amigo. Lets heat things up." Leo said. After he said that, he removed his glove and willed it to ignite. The wind and snow buffeted the flame so that it was relatively small but enough to give them much needed visibility as members of the group either slammed head first into a tree or tripped over rocks.

"Alright. Jason, Thalia, try to combat the winds so we dont blow away please! Hazel, can you sense a cave near us? Everyone else keep looking for any kind of shelter" Nico ordered which got a swift nod from the trio. The blizzard already was making things worse and finding shelter and staying warm were top priorities.

Leo at this point decide to speak. "Guys. Use the Archimedes' sphere light up the path and warm you up." At the confused look the other members given him, he sigh. "Press the two small buttons that were coloured red and white. That should do the trick." he explained. At their friend's word, they pressed both buttons and a cylindrical object popped out to reveal a flashlight. At the same moment, the spheres emit a small but comforting warmth to the demigods and hunters. "It feels so good to be warm again. You outdid yourself again Repair Boy." Piper complimented him as the group nodded at her statement. Even the hunters who disliked him. "Seriously how did you do it?" Ethan asked. Leo just grinned at him. "Secret." Ethan huffed at the lack of answer.

Frank, at this point, had turned into a grizzly bear so he would be protected from the cold before scouting ahead, using his greater sense to spot dangers or cave. He had stay in sight of the group before but now had disappear as snow began to fall at an alarming rate.

Just as Nico thought of calling Frank, a huge shape took form before bear Frank turned into regular Frank as the son of Mars made his way to the quest group. "I think I found a place where we can camp for the night. It just west of here and we have to cross a valley." Nico looked at Frank before yelling to the group. "Everyone, listen up! Hold the hand of the person next to you. We going to cross a valley and we had to move quickly, so stay together and we be at our new campsite in a jiffy."

Everyone nodded at Nico's word though the Hunters begrudgingly accepted to hold hands with the campers, specifically the male campers. But they did it because they knew they need to work together to achieve their goals in the future and survive. Totally not because Nico gave them the death glare... Definitely not the reason...nope….

As Frank took the lead with Hazel behind him, using her power to sense the cave, the rest of the group used their Archimedes' sphere turned flashlight to navigate in the bad weather.

"After we enter the cave, we should make a bonfire, a big one to stay warm." Thalia said. "Agreed. While making a huge fire will make us easy to spot, we need it if we want to survive. You have a good idea Thalia." Zoe replied. "But first, we should get to the cave." Jason said, reminding both of the girls of their situation.

After trudging the snow, the group spotted the said valley. By the time they did, the snow began slow down though the wind was still strong. The group hold their breath at the majestic sight. The valley was surrounded by mountains from 3 sides. Thankfully for the group, they were at the entrance of the valley, so to speak as the hill they hike is not steep and almost flat. There was a stream that run through the valley but it is narrow, probably the length of half of Frank's height. They can just jump easily. Near the mountains, there is a forest at both sides of the stream.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Piper awed at the sight. "Yeah. If not because of the blizzard, I might suggest camping here." Hazel joked. "I agreed. The woods are near a water source so we don't need to worry about water. The source might come from the mountain." Ethan pointed out. "We had time to sightseeing tomorrow. Now let just get to the cave and warm up." Nico said. The group began to walk again as the snow began to fall harder. Unbeknownst to the group, if they look extra carefully, they might spot several eyes and white fur and cloaks, hiding their presence inside the forest.

As they walk, Hazel began to sense the cave. "We getting near it. Everyone just a few more steps!" she shouted. Everybody spirit began to lift as they began to increase their pace to finally be grace by a shelter. After some long walking (Hazel really need to work on her definition of few more steps) they found the opening of the cave. They quickly get inside eager to escape the freezing cold outside.

"Thank gods the cave is huge." Phoebe exclaimed, grateful of the size of cave interior. "Yeah, you right." Bianca agreed. The group started to unpack and began to rest or sleep. Or that was the plan if not for Nico to yell at them, to start a fire first and doing a headcount to ensure everyone was there.

"Alright then. All huntress are here and there are 12 camp - wait where's Annabeth?" Nico asked, worried for the daughter of Athena. At his question, everyone looked around to find the person in question but found nothing. "She's not here." Zoe exclaimed. "But were could she - don't tell me she?" Luke realize with wide eyes. Thalia had the same expression as Luke. "She got separated and lost during the blizzard." she finished Luke's sentence before shifting her gaze at the blizzard outside.

Meanwhile, with Annabeth

Annabeth had trudged through the snow to get back to her friends. Unfortunately, when she had fallen earlier no one had noticed her because she was at the back of the group. She tried to follow them, but by the time she had gotten on her feet, they had gone further than she expected and the snow made it harder to spot them.

She could not track them down from their footprints as the snow covered any track they left. Her only hope was that they had not gone too far. She had walked aimlessly and with the snow making it harder to see, she might as well been walking around in circle. She hoped they would notice her disappearance as she breathed heavily and pulled her sweater close for extra warmth.

Inside the cave

Meanwhile the group took Annabeth's loss calmly. "We should go back out there and search for her!" (Yeah not really.) Thalia shouted, angry that they had done nothing to search for her. She let out small bursts of electrictricity subconsciously. "Thalia calm down." Jason urged, as he was the only who can go near her without getting electrocuted. "How can we calm down with Annabeth out there, in the middle of a blizzard." this time Luke yelled. Both of them considered Annabeth as their little sister when they took her under their arms years ago.

"We can't go panicking now. It's bad enough that Annabeth is missing! We should wait until the blizzard clears. Then we look for her." Zoe reasoned to them. They about to yell again but stopped when they saw Hazel gave them a pleading look and pointed outside for some reason.

They looked at where she was pointing and paled. At the mouth of the cave was Nico, clenching his fist while shadows were pulled at his figure. He let out a deadly aura and had an unreadable expression.

"The blizzard has stopped but it is still snowing." He suddenly said, shocking the group out of their thought.

"We should search for her now, try to trace back our steps. We should move quickly, there is no telling how long she has been out there." Jason looked at Nico with a calm face even though he faced the aura of the Ghost King directly. "So what's the plan. Do we split up or search for her in one big group?"

"We split up but stay in sight and use the spheres to signal each other. We form a crescent. The hunters take the sides and campers will form the front. Zoe, divide the hunters into different groups." Nico ordered. He them thought for a moment. "Bring a blanket to. She might suffer from hypothermia." He said in an afterthought.

The group quickly moved to begin their search. After coordinating with the hunter's groups, they moved. Thankfully Annabeth had bought a grey sweater so it would be easier to spot her. Nevertheless, they did not find her. They walked with the occasional hunters breaking from the group to scout ahead before returned back.

They walked until they reach the valley. "Maybe she went to the forest, seeking shelter until the blizzard stopped." Reyna suggested. "Maybe." Nico replied. "Zoe!" he yelled. "Tell the hunters to regroup at the valley." He didn't knew if Zoe heard her but by the sound of shouting, he assume she did.

In few minutes the hunters regrouped with the campers. "So, what's the plan Nico." Zoe asked. "We're going into the forest. She might be there." he replied. She nodded at his word before barking orders to the hunters. As they moved toward the forest, Nico could not shake the feeling something was wrong. He quickly held up his hand, stopping the group.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked. "Something's here." was the reply he got. "Nico, there is nothing here." Reyna said, worried about her boyfriend. "No. Can't you feel something wrong?" By the time he asked, Zoe already stand beside Reyna with Phoebe in tow. "I don't feel anything Nico. You're being paranoid." she said. "Yeah, we don't sense anything at all and we had been hunting with Artemis for so long that our senses have been finely tuned." Phoebe chimed in.

Suddenly they heard a laugh coming from the forest. "Maybe your senses are not that finely tuned. You should listen to your leader. His instincts are quite sharp while your instincts failed you." a gruff voice said as several white cloaked figure exit the forest with their bows drawn and aimed at the group. At the same time, another group of warriors came from both hills, surrounding the group. Beside each warrior were regular wolves and huge wolves the height of a small pony, snarling at the group and some of them were mounted by the warriors.

The hunters tried to fight back.(keyword, tried) Before they even pulled their bow strings, an arrow hit the ground next to the hunter, surprising her and made the rest of the group hesitant. "Don't try to fight back. We had you surrounded and outnumbered. We can and will shoot you if any of you intend on fighting back." the same ranger (Nico pretty sure these guys were rangers) said.

Nico looked at the figure. He wore a mask that look like a wolf. He had a white cloak, camouflage to their snowy surroundings. He also wore some armour, mostly his chest plate that had a painting of a wolf head where his heart was.

Nico looked around and frowned. The man was correct. They were surrounded and if they fight back, they will certainly die. Sure some might survive but many would be killed. He was eager to find the warrior but on his terms, not on his. Add the fact that one member is missing, and you got one frustrated leader. He didn't know where Annabeth was and they had gotten captured. He only did one thing that he can do. "Oh Styx." he cursed.

With Annabeth

Annabeth had keep walking when she got separated from the group. She tried to find any clue to their possible location but found nothing. Fortunately, she had her backpack and she had taken out her blanket to warm herself. She then moved, still wrapped in the blanket, to find her questing companion. She also had eaten a chocolate bar to sustain her energy.

Unfortunately, the relentless blizzard and snow made the cold unbearable, even with a blanket. She was tiring. The bar could only contain so many calories. She was on her last leg. She walked several steps before falling into the snow. She stood up and tried to walk again before stumbling. She tried one more time before her legs gave in and she fell on her stomach. This time she didn't rise.

She looked from her position in the snow. She might as well been walking in circle. Her eyes grew heavy as she watched a pair of white boots heading toward her ... wait boots?. She watched with disbelief as the white fur boots. She tried one more time to stand up but failed. She tried to keep her eyes open but it was a losing battle. She closed her eyes before drifting a slumber as the last thing she saw was the boots and most likely the owner of the footwear stood in front of her.

The figure looked down at the sleeping demigod before pulling down his cloak, revealing his youthful face. He looked like a teen with his eye color that seem to be a mixture of sea green and snow white. He then carried the daughter of Athena bridal style before whistling. Out of the blue, a huge wolf, bigger than a deer came to his side. He patted the wolf with care before putting Annabeth on it. His longtime companion looked at the warrior with surprise, his master never let strangers touch him, much less ride him.

The warrior whispered something to his beast friend. The wolf seemed to understand before lower himself so his master can ride him. Saying his gratitude to the loyal beast, he then rode to a valley, as the daughter of Athena continued her slumber, her head on the warrior's shoulder.

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv--vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **Beta: Amin Duncan-Pope**

 **AN: Alright. I finally finish with this chapter. Sorry for the late chapter but I had been rather busy. In regards of my mythological stories, I probably publish it at the early March. If you had question about the difference about 1st person and 3rd person view, just read the PJO series and HOO series with the former being 1st person while the latter being 3rd person.**

 **I also want to thank my beta reader, Amin Duncan-Pope for his assistant in helping me correct my writing. For your information, he did not read my AN.** **I also planned to make several crossover, mostly PJO and RWBY. I will show you a quick summery.**

 **10 Heroes of** **Remnant**

 **The 7, Calypso, Nico and Reyna had been transported to Remnant after fighting Gaia. What will the demigods do now? Fight Grimm and become Huntsman of course.**

 **Ocean, Big Brother of** Rose

 **A 5 years old Percy had been orphaned when Gabe killed his mother. Enraged, he killed Gabe and live in the wilds. 2 years later, Percy had grown to be a powerful 7 years old, had been fighting and killing monsters that even the Hunters of Artemis had trouble with. He later fought and defeat the titan Pallas. Unfortunate, he got thrown into a portal where he met a nearly dying huntress with a baby in her arm. Not wanting to let the baby lose her mother like he did, he save the huntress but she was in a coma. With a baby to take care, will he be able to save Remnant?**

 **The Ghost King and his Red Rose**

 **Nico had a very good time. Defeating Tartarus with Percy and Jason, the three of them given the title Three Lords of Olympus and Zeus swearing he will not try to kill them, life had been good. But that change when the Fates spoke of a prophecy and telling him to go to new world, with no knowledge about a single thing of that world. Thankfully, a nice Headmaster offer him a spot in his academy. With a weapon nuts but shy huntress in training helping him learn all the things you need to know about Remnant, he can save it for sure. And play Mythomagic while doing that.**

 **If you had any idea for any possible stories you can always PM me. Give me possible review if you had any ideas that you want to add to my stories. Please give me your most sincere reviews and any good ideas you can come out with. And please give your suggestion if you want my other stories to follow PJO form or HOO form. That is all.**

 **Sword of Solomon out.**


End file.
